Vanguard of Altomare
by eclispe2025
Summary: Nick has departed from ash and company, and i now on his way to Altomare to start his new life with Dawn, and may. what will happen when some new arrivals cause a bit of trouble to his peaceful life


Vanguard of Altomare, a Naruto and Pokémon crossover

By; Eclipse2025 with ideas from perfect_oblivion

**For the most part this chapter will take place from episodes 68-69 of Naruto, so if ur rusty in the content of the episode, the feel free to review it. now as far as wording and wats going on, will be based on the subbed version courtesy of ANBU & AnimeOne, so if it doesn't compare much to the dub, bare with it.**

**Chapter 1: Destruction of Konoha Commenced**

A large smoke screen is dropped in the Kage viewing box, all spectators that haven't been put to sleep stare in awe at the scene appearing before them.

"Kazekage? What is the meaning of this...?" Asks the third as he looks at the sand Kage curiously.

The sand nin just stares back at him in utter silence.

*gasp, the Hokage grunts as the realization hits him like a truck

"Hokage-sama?" His guard shouts from behind him.

The Hokage attempts to look at his subordinate but the smoke screen ensnares his view.

The ANBU captain and his three subordinates continue their charge until they reach his viewing box where four additional ANBU are waiting. As they land he issues orders.

"2nd Squad, take the top. 6th squad, take the bottom. Protect the feudal lords."

The four ANBU waiting nod and leap off the rooftop and proceed with their mission.

The body guards of the sand Hokage emerge from the smoke screen and attack the ANBU captain with kunai.

"Get out of the way!" He shouts as he pulls out two kunai of his own and slices both guards in half and they fall helplessly to the edge of the roof.

The three ANBU supporting the captain then leap into the air only to hear a grunt of pain, as the guard for the Hokage is stricken by a couple of kunai, and stricken again by two more as the smoke screen lifts.

He is forced to the wall, and he tries to ignore the pain. As his last flicker of life is drained from his lethal wounds he says, "Hokage-sama...Please...run away..."

Before the third can respond the Kazekage, appears behind him instantly and headlocks him placing a kunai to his throat, he leaps into the air with the Hokage still in his arm.

The ANBU captain stares at the two as they rise, and then suddenly from the two dead sand nin guards, emerge four ninja that spell trouble.

They enter a rectangular formation around the two Kage, only to be revealed as sound ninja.

The three ANBU subordinates shudder for a second as the realization hits them.

"It's finally our turn." The nin that had six arms said casually

"I've got a lot of stress to vent because we had to maintain formation all that time." The silver haired two headed nin said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You all smell real sweaty." The red head, female nin blurted out.

"Cut it out, we're teammates." The large almost bald sound nin said trying to prevent a fight between his comrades.

"_Sound ninja..."_ The third thought as he looked around at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Raidou..." One of the ANBU said as the captain looked back at his subordinates.

"We're going to go protect Hokage-sama." The captain ordered, "Be careful of any traps."

The four leap into the air and the 'Kazekage' gets serious.

"Do it." he orders

All four sound nin enter the same sealing pose, place their hands into the serpent (or snake) hand seal, and shout. "Ninja Art, Quad-Violet Flame Field!"

A violet shaded rectangular box appears around them sealing them inside the unusual barrier jutsu.

One of the ANBU subordinates tries to penetrate the field, and is lit a blaze killing him fairly quickly as he rolled down the rooftop trying to put the flames out.

The remaining ANBU land just outside the field, to analyze the situation.

"An impenetrable field?" The captain says softly as he and his subordinates look at the two Kage with unknown expressions.

The Kazekage lets out a small chuckle as he continues to hold the Hokage by his head.

"Kazekage..." The Hokage replies with a grunt as he looks back at his adversary keeping him hostage

"I didn't expect the sand to betray Konoha..." The third spoke softly

"A treaty is merely camouflage to relax an opponent." The Kazekage replied. "The petty mock battle ends here."

"Starting now history will be made." He continued

"Are you trying to start a war?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"You should avoid conflicts, and seek a resolution through negotiation." The third replied calmly. "There is still time to stop this, Kazekage..."

"Perhaps when you grow old, you become used to peace...Sarutobi-sensei." The Kazekage replies evilly

The third looks at him with horror.

"You're..."

XXX

The sand begins its assault into the leaf village breaking through the walls on the edge of the village

Many shinobi on both sides attack and are killed in the midst of the fighting, as more ninja from both sides continue to pour into the battlefield.

XXX

"My, my... When Gaara did his thing, I was planning on stealing Sasuke... But it seems that I cannot have everything go my way..." Kazekage said non-chantly.

"I see... so that's how it is... So you're after Konoha _and_ Sasuke." The third replied

"You believe Konoha is that important? More importantly, once out Gaara awakens completely..." *sigh... "You would've seen something much more interesting."

"But anyway..."

"Your ignorance have driven Konoha to its end. I win."

"Hmm... We don't know the result until the very end."

"I believe I taught you that..."

The Kazekage tightens his grip around his head and pulls his kunai away from the thirds throat, he moves his hand still holding the kunai and pulls his face off, like he's wearing a mask. It tears off to reveal his real face.

"Orochimaru." The third says with a bit of anger in his voice, "I expected that a day like this would come. But... you cannot take my head so easily."

"I told you... You should have picked the fifth Hokage sooner...Third. Since you're going to die here." He replies evilly as he licks his kunai with his tongue.

Orochimaru lets out a small chuckle, and the third looks up at him to see that he is shedding tears.

"Are you that happy to let tears come out? Or... Do you have a heart to feel sadness for killing me, your teacher?"

"No." He replies as he moves the kunai at the thirds throat for an attempted strike.

He stabs through only to reveal that he stabbed his own hand.

"I was drowsy. I'm finally awake, now."

"That's what I thought."

Orochimaru releases the thirds head and steps back

"I know that you do not move for revenge. You have no goals or motives."

"Well... I sort of have a goal. If I were to state it in words...I like to see moving things. They're boring when they don't move. A windmill that is not moving...can be nice from time to time... he says as he removes his hat and tosses it carelessly to the side. But most of the time, it's not even worth looking at. Now, I want to move the windmill with wind called the destruction of Konoha."

The third turns, smirks at him, and replies. "You haven't changed I see." As he places his hand on his hat.

Meanwhile in various areas of the village all Konoha ninja are fighting to repel all sound and sand ninja that have appeared in the village.

XXX

"To think I get to fight you again."

"This field can only be destroyed from the inside." One of the ANBU says

"If Hokage-sama can kill one of those four, we can help him...!"

"Hey they're gonna start soon."

"Be sure to expand a field inside, too!"

"Sure."

Each of the four sound nin extend the barrier they constructed to cover each of their backsides so that during the fight no one could attack them without using a class-A or above level jutsu.

"Looks like I cannot leave so easily."

"You must be kidding. To you, it'll be harder to fight if other people interfered."

The third returns a look a his student with a large grin.

The two shinobi charge at each other and the third lets a jutsu go off first.

"Ninja art, Tile Shuriken!"

Numerous tile on the roof top are lifted and hurled at Orochimaru

"Not good enough!" He replies as he jumps to avoid the attack

"Hidden snake hands!" He shouts as he holds the tiger seal and his tongue turns into a snake, aiming for the neck of his teacher.

The attack strikes and the third struggles to remove it from his neck.

"Having trouble with this kind of attack? It shows how much age can affect you... Sarutobi-sensei" He says until his face looks as his teacher with that of pure shock.

The body that he bit down on with his snake tongue, suddenly turns into mud and it begins to fall apart. Orochimaru pulls his snake back, _"A replacement?"_ he thinks as he lands back on the roof.

"Earth element, Moving Land River!"

Suddenly the tile beneath Orochimaru turns into that of mud and he slides down.

"Is that all you got?" he replies as he does a few hand seals to counter.

"I won't let you! Earth element, Earth Dragon Missile!"

Orochimaru looks back in fear, as a mud dragon appears at the top of the mudslide, firing off in-numerous mud-balls.

"Fire Dragon Missile" the third chants as he fires off a stream of fire to cover the balls of mud in and combination jutsu.

The attack strikes Orochimaru and engulfs him in flames.

"He mixed an Earth and Fire Element attack together!"

"Hokage-sama is living up to his name."

Orochimaru is washed away by the river of mud as he is consumed by the flames.

"Cut the stupid acting, Orochimaru" The third says annoyed.

The combination technique dispels and Orochimaru appears from the beneath the roof from a earth melding technique.

"Very nice" he says as he reappears with a chuckle, "But you must have underestimated me. did you think that you could kill me with those petty attacks?"

"You're as disagreeable as ever." The third retorts annoyed at Orochimaru's antics.

"Don't say that... don't they say that the trouble-making students are more agreeable...Sarutobi sensei?" He replies as he licks his lips with his snake like tongue and grins.

The two shinobi continue to stare each other down

"Perhaps we should stop fooling around. This isn't an academy class."

"You're right." The third agrees as he places a hand on his hat and tosses it along with the rest of his Kage clothing to reveal a black combat suit.

"So you were expecting your death."

Orochimaru follow and pulls off his Kage outfit to reveal an outfit similar to that of his barrier guard.

The tiles around both shinobi begins to crack as their chakra begins to intensify around them.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're old."

"I was not expecting a handicap. I may make you redo your training in the academy depending on your performance."

"Please don't disappoint me." Orochimaru replies as the two continue to stare each other down as the two continue to build their respective chakra.

A tile in the center at the peak of the roof cracks.

"This is amazing...What enormous chakras."

"Yeah... It feels like the air is pushing down on us."

The two take off and the third pulls out a single shuriken. He throws it at Orochimaru and starts chaining hand signs, just as Orochimaru does.

"Shuriken, Shadow Replication!"

The single shuriken begins replicating into several shuriken and Orochimaru stops to complete his technique. Just as he finishes the several shuriken multiplies into in-numerous amounts of throwing stars.

"Summoning, Reincarnation to the impure World!"

"That move is..."

"First!" Orochimaru shouts as a coffin appears from the roof tiles

"He's using the summons as a shield...?" the third says in a bit of shock, "And those summons are..."

"Second!" As another coffin appears from the roof tiles next to the first.

"I have to stop the third no matter what!"

The third chains multiple hand-signs in an attempt to prevent the third coffin from appearing but its too strong and it throws the third back.

"You..." The third tries to say as he attempts to arise from being blown back from the failed technique.

"_Perfect...all three where able to summon successfully" _

"You where always one who, could never keep his mind on earthly things all the time..."

"Well I guess that little ideal will change, after I kill you...Sarutobi-sensei..."

"Well Orochimaru, even if you do manage to take me down the village will not falter as the will of fire will live on in the hearts of..."

"Don't start preaching that nonsense at me again, or I may just die from boredom."

"What say we get this over with then?"

"Yes, the grave sites of the first, second and fourth Hokage now belong to me..."

"No... you dare defile their most scared site on earth..."

"Yes and as long I have them I may as well use them, first, second, and fourth Hokage lend me your strength and take the life of the 3rd Hokage!"

Suddenly without warning the coffin enclosing the forth swiftly turns around and bursts open.

"What the hell?"

A dark presence reveals itself, and in-numerous amounts of dark matter in the forms of hands are shot out of the coffin, enclosing the defiled snake. Disappearing from existence and into the coffin, it rattles for a moment with some attempted struggling, then all goes silent.

The four barrier guards, stare in horror as there master disappears from there eyes.

"Guys I think we should retreat..."

And without warning one of the guards head explodes and his body falls limp causing the barrier they had erected to collapse on itself.

"No... but.. how did..."

Before the girl can mutter another word the fourth appears and ends her life in an instant.

The remaining two are dispatched just as quickly, and the third just stands in place with mouth wide open.

The remaining two coffins, disappear as they came in and the fourth approaches the spot where Orochimaru once had been, he pulls out a scroll, quickly scribbles a seal on, and flips through so many hand signs the 3rd cant even track how many times each one was done. The dark matter like substance vanishes into the scroll and is suddenly thrown into the air.

The fourth just stands idly as the scroll catches fire with a flame that would resemble Amaterasu's black flames.

"Yodaime, wel..."

The 4th simply holds his hand up to silence the 3rd, he approaches him and embraces him in a hug.

"I know this isn't the best time sensei, but since that vile snake brought me back in an attempt to destroy Konoha, I may as well spend what little time I have remaining with my son."

"Yes, but..."

"That is of course after deal with this little, with this little rebellion that the sand village has decided to bring upon the village..."

The third nodes, and the two disappear in a flash and fling to different ends of the village to quell all the fighting that had been taking place.

One week later...

Yodiame, you cant keep putting this off, the two of you are bound to come across one another's path at something in time...

"Hey old man, I have..."

"Sorry third he just..."

Saratoga holds up his hand and silences his secretary's excuse, and politely asks her to return to her desk leaving Naruto, himself, and the 4th alone in the office.

"Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to..."

"The fourth Hokage..."

"But I thought..."

"I did Naruto and technically I should still be there, but due to unforeseen circumstances I have been brought back..."

"So does this mean that he will take over again as Hokage?"

The two hokages look at each other Saratobi nods.

"No Naruto, due to the technique that was used have been brought back but only for a short time... I am going to use that time to spend with my family..."

"So do you think that maybe when you have a bit of time, you could teach me a few things?"

"Naruto, do you not see the resemblance? Is it really that hard?"

"What am I missing? I don't understand what your talking about..."

"Naruto the fourth is..."

The forth holds up a hand to silence the third.

"I am your father Naruto."

"What... how...why..."

"Now I know you have many questions..."

And without warning Naruto passes out onto the floor and the two hokages run to his side.

"Naruto! Wake up Naruto!"

"Its alright, he just lost consciousness... I'll call... "

"No need sensei, I'll take him there myself, its still in the same place I assume right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, then I'll take my leave then."

The 4th picks up Naruto and leaves the Hokage manor headed for the Konoha hospital.

(By the end of the week since the attack, the fourth had at least been revealed to the villagers, and informed of his decision to leave the 3rd in command of the village)

2 years later...

Naruto had returned from toad sage training with his father and jiriaya, while everyone else has gone their own way. With the word spread about the fourth, many came from far a wide to see him, even tsunade came back to see him and stayed for a bit. Eventually becoming a teacher to man young kunoichi that our hardheaded blonde would know.

"Hey guys I was thinking, my dad told me that one of his techniques that he taught me was incomplete, and he would leave it up to me to finish it."

"Well Naruto, I guess you had better get cracking then..."

"But I need some help, can I at least show it to you to get your opinion on it?"

"I guess..."

"Great then how about we meet on training ground four first thing in the morning?"

"Whatever..."

XXX

Meanwhile in another realm of earth...

"Jirachi, you need to gather the energy now otherwise you wont get another chance..."

"_Right!_"

Jirachi, lines up her third eye and begins to draw power from the comet in preparation to begin her journey back to sleep.

"What is this disturbance I feel... its overwhelming... Jirachi you must hurry!"

"_I got it!_"

A beam of light bursts from her third eye on her stomach begins to draw the energy from the comet.

"Hurry Jirachi, time is running out!"

"_Almost got it..._"

"We got no time left I need that power now!"

"_I got it!"_ Jirachi says as she closes her third eye and fires a beam of energy straight into a local mountain where an anomaly had appeared.

The two struggle to keep their composure as the attack continues to fire at the offending anomaly until it vanishes.

"Phew... That was close..."

"_Yes , master... yes it was..._"

"Well lets keep hunting for more...we can't let a single one be opened less we unleash a evil from another world that this one is ill-prepared for..."

"_Right!_"

The two walk off back to their camp and drift off into slumber.

XXX

"Yawn...daddy?"

"Yes Hikari?"

"Hikari can't sleep..."

"Alright sweetie, come sit next to daddy, and he will sing mommies song for you..."

"Thank you daddy..."

"Blue runs up and passes me from behind"

"The storm of time strikes my cheeks"

"Always, I love you, I love you"

"Take a breath; let's go to the future and make our choice"

"VALKYRIA"

"I rendezvous with the wind, VALKYRIA"

"Someday I'll bid it farewell, VALKYRIA"

"Before daybreak, there is no glittering life"

"I'm alive"

"Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky"

"VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye"

"I love you..."

And Hikari is asleep almost instantly in the passenger seat.

"That's better, sleeping soundly just like shes supposed to..."

"Nick?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"Sorry, but do you mind if we pull over for now, our little ones want there daddy to spend some time with them and their momma..."

"Sure... ah... perfect a nice sized clearing for me to park in for the night..."

The semi pulls off to the side and is shut off. Nick removes his seat belt and moves to pick up Hikari from her seat.

She groans a bit from being moved from her comfortable position, but returns to her deep slumber. Nick moves to place her on the upper bunk bed in the back of the truck. Meanwhile Dawn and May are sitting up on the bottom bunk caressing their stomach's in an attempt to get there quarreling occupants to calm down.

"Alright girls time for bed, oh wait... forgot... got to lock up the truck, just a sec..."

Nick moves to the side and places a hand on a panel behind the driver seat. The entire truck locks down, and the lights dim in the back of the cab.

"Do they stay on all night?"

"Nope, only until we all actually lay down on the bed, and it returns light when someone gets up. Albeit very dim."

"wow..."

"Alright girls lay down so that I can squeeze in."

Dawn lays on her back, while May lays on her side. Nick lies down behind May and places a tender hand on her stomach to caress it until the quarreling party settles down, following suite with Dawn until all three are asleep...

The next morning...

"Daddy! wake up!"

"Huh? Ouch!" Nick jolts up quickly hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk on top of him.

"Oops sowy, but somethings going on ouside and Hikari is scared..."

"Its alright sweetie, just stay here with mommy May and mommy Dawn until I get back."

"kays..." she replies as Dawn and May get up slowly.

Nick rubs her head gently, and Hikari sits in Mays' and Dawns' arms as Nick unlocks the doors and steps out with several Pokéball's in hand.

XXX

"Alright Naruto whats this big move you need help with?"

"Well my dad was explaining that its an original technique that he created and only a week ago have I been able to get it down, but what I don't know is how to finish it?"

"Finish it? Explain."

"Well my dad says its a power A-rank technique, but its still unfinished."

"Show us."

"Sure."

Naruto summons a shadow clone, and the two work in tandem to bring the technique into existence.

"Whats it called?"

"Rasengan."

"Well, explain it."

"Well it takes your chakra, condenses it, and spins it at the same time really fast."

"So in other words its like a typhoon in your hand is it not?"

"Right."

"Well I need some more info. before I can say anything, go hit... this tree with it slowly," he said throwing a kunai at the respective tree. "and then reform it and hit the one next to it really fast."

"Sure."

Naruto does it so many times that he begins to tire after about the 500th time hitting a tree.

"Sweet Kami Shikamaru, just how many times do you need to see this technique? And how many more ideas you you need from us, I mean we've written down more than 2,000 different way to improve any technique..."

"Well I've just about got its level of power down at varying speeds, and numerous other things so I should be able to determine how to finish the technique probably some time tonight."

*pant, pant... "Sweet, you're... awesome... Shikamaru!"

"Well you just might move in a save my ass with this so I may as well help, I mean it may be troublesome now, but it will become less troublesome in the future."

The group of nine head for home, but before Shikamaru can go he pulls Naruto to the side.

"Hey Naruto, I want you to read over this and talk it over with your pops, with any luck he should be able to eliminate anything hes already tried to do making the whole ordeal a lot less troublesome." Shikamaru says handing him the scroll with the ideas that they had written down.

"Sure..."

The nine Konoha nin return the next morning to training ground four, to brainstorm what could be done to improve on the technique.

"Well just about all 2,000 ideas were a bust... I'm surprised he had the time to try something that much..."

"Well there was one thing he said he had yet to try..."

"What?"

"I think it was nature something..."

"Nature manipulation!"

"Yeah that's it! "

"Why didn't I think of that... alright Naruto, I need to go home for a second to grab something. can everyone just wait here 'til I get back?"

The nine nins nod, and Shikamaru dashes home. Only to return ten minutes later to find almost everyone training or doing other random things.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to put this paper in your hand and run your chakra through it."

"Whats it gonna do?"

"Its gonna tell us what you nature affinity is."

"Huh?"

Sakura explains it to Naruto, while the rest continue with there own thing.

"Alright, now run your chakra into your palm."

He does so and the paper splits in half.

"So your a wind nature that should make things real fun for right now."

The fourth shows up on the training ground almost completely out of nowhere.

"Woah!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I'd just thought I'd drop by and see how things were going with Naruto."

The group stands in shock at the sheer power standing literally five feet ahead of them.

Naruto decides to break the silence by answering his question.

"Everything's going fine dad, Shikamaru here just found out that I have the wind nature and that might be just what your technique needs to be finished."

"Well done! "

The forth gives his thanks and listens to any question or comments the nine nin have to say. before making his way back home.

"H_e's gonna be in good hands..."_

XXX

"Alright, Togekiss, Luxray, Pidgeot, Gardevior, Torterra; come on out and give me a hand here!"

Each Pokémon appears and albeit a bit groggy for being woken up earlier than normal. They listen attentively to nicks orders.

"Alright, Pidgeot I want you in the air scouting the area for anything that might pose a threat and then report back. Gardevior, I want you and Togekiss to meditate and mentally scan the area for anything unusual. Torterra use ingrain and feel around inside the ground for anything coming our way, and Luxray use your enhanced sight to scan the area."

The respective Pokémon comply and begun their search.

After about half an hour all Pokémon report back and see nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly without warning every sense goes off in all six Pokémon saying to get the hell away at that very second, but its already too late. A portal of some kind opens from a nearby tree about fifty feet away and begins to suck in every one.

"Torterra! use rock climb! Put the biggest chuck of rock you can between us and that tear in that tree!"

"Tor...terra!

The continent pokemon slams down hard and causes the earth to shift placing a chunk of the earth between them and the so called 'tear.'

Suddenly the winds stop, and the rock recedes back into the ground.

"Hey! you guys alright?"

"Yeah, a little bit shaken up but otherwise alright."

"Oh thank Arceus, I thought we got here too late..."

"Just what was that?"

"Its called a..."

"Daddy!"

"Oh hey sweetie, are you okay?"

The nine year old nods and buries her head in her fathers shoulder.

"As I was saying...it called a...trans..."

"Keep it simple young one, I don't need no complex explanation, just give me the rundown version."

"Alright, its a trans dimensional tear, it can remove or bring in stuff from one version of earth to another."

"You mean like a..."

"Yes, exactly like a paradox...luckily I have this radar so that whenever another one opens I can..."*beep!

"Oh snap, another ones opening!"

"Where?"

"Looks like on the other side of your truck in that forest on the other side... and it looks to be a moderate sized one too... come on Jirachi lets go get it sealed before it opens."

"Wait you mean, _the _Jirachi?"

"Yep the one and only, Lord Arceus found all these anomalies opening up and he sent Jirachi to find me to make sure they get sealed, and stay sealed."

"So you mean..."

"Yep, but lets not get into that now, how its looking Jirachi?"

"_Almost done..._"

"Good, once its resealed lets head back to camp unless another should open up."

"_Right!_"

XXX

"Alright Naruto its been almost a month and you've been using a little over a thousand clones per day to train. Lets see how its coming along."

The forth appears in a nearby tree out of sight and range to any of the young nin.

"Alright, Naruto begins by summoning two shadow clones and forming the Rasengan, and then adding the nature of wind to it."

A high pitched screech starts to emit from the jutsu, and everyone covers there ears.

"Kami, Naruto is there anyway you can turn off the sound?" Sakura shouted only to have it drowned out by the noise from the jutsu

"What?" Naruto shouts back

"Oh forget it..." Shikamaru points at the designated tree for Naruto to hit, and he nods.

As he begins to charge at it, a small crack appears int he trunk reveal what would look like t.v. static.

The forth sees it just as Naruto gets within range on his target. He quickly pulls out one of his daggers, imprinted with one of the technique formula's , and throws it with all he's got towards Naruto in all hope it would reach in time.

The dagger lands, but not where Naruto can see it, so the forth quickly tries to use his flying thunder god technique, only to find it somehow being disrupted. He tries it again, rather quickly, only to fail again. He leaps out of the tree he is in and dashes for Naruto and the others. Trying to get them to stop, but Naruto's technique is not allowing him to get through due to its loud pitch.

Naruto impacts the crack with his wind style Rasengan causing it to burst open and using Naruto's technique to start sucking in everything around it. Due to there close proximity to the blast the nine nin are caught up in the vortex as well. Naruto had already been long sucked in. All nine attempt to escape it radius only for Sakura to lose her grip and fly into the portal along with Hinata. Kiba tries to catch them, but Shikamaru stops him to avoid being sucked in as well.

Shikamaru trying to save Kiba, suddenly loses his grip on the ground that he was trying to stick to with his chakra, and is drawn into the portal as well.

Just as the forth arrives the portal closes with the remaining five falling to the ground.

The forth breaks down into a fitful sob slamming his fist into the ground in frustration and silently prays to whatever gods are watching over him.

XXX

Just as Nick and the others begins to head back, the same portal that had tried to suck them in, suddenly opens and spits out two beings. Jirachi and her trainer look at it with one of pure and utter terror.

Nick calls his pokemon back, and calls May and Dawn from the truck.

Watch over Hikari please girls, I need to go check to see if these two are alright.

The two coordinators nod and Hikari stands between May and Dawn as her father runs over to check on the new arrivals that have appeared.

Just as he, Jirachi and her trainer arrive, Arceus sends the three of them a message.

"T_he two you are looking at are not a threat for the time being, two of their allies have appeared as well. They all originate from the same dimension, the only one that appears to might be a problem will be the blond. I am sending you the coordinates for each of the two boys, keep them together and out of the public eye until I can figure out a way for them to return."_

The three nod, and Jirachi and her trainer Zero, splits up to go find the other two new arrivals.

Nick returns to the truck and pulls out some camping gear, sets up and within moments has everything set up with four tents and a small fire.

He picks up both unconscious girls and places each of them in a separate tent.

"That should do it. That way they'll all be comfortable when they awake."

"Hey Nick I've found the other two, Jirachi is sending them your way now." The ranger says over a nearby radio that he left behind.

"Gotcha."

Suddenly Jirachi teleports to the campsite, with two bodies both unconscious as well.

Nick proceeds to pick them both up and places each one in the two remaining tents.

As he picks up the blond, he feels a dark but very powerful presence from within the boy.

"D_amn... Arceus wasn't kidding when he said to keep an eye on this one, he just radiates evil..."_

Nick orders May and Dawn back into the cab, while he stands watch with Togekiss and Gardevior until Zero returns.

XXX

The next morning...

Nick wakes up to a dead fire and four still occupied tents.

"Wow, they must be late sleepers..."

"M_aster_?"

"Yes Gardevior?"

"_I took the liberty of looking over our new guests mind sets and it looks like their ninja..._"

"Ninja? What else have you found out?"

"_Nothing really as I didn't want to damage their minds..._"

"Good girl, anything that might talk about their consciousness at the moment?"

"_Yes, the two young ladies should be fine and waking up within the hour, as for the boys well the brown haired young man maybe a day as for the blonde..._"

"What is it?"

"_I feel an oddness about him that's indescribable..._"

"Yeah I felt it too... can you tell when he might awaken?"

"_He should be up within a short time..._"

"30 minutes? 15 minutes? What?"

"_Like now..._"

"Good..."

Suddenly Naruto begins to stir, and he gets up rather quickly.

"Huh?"

"Where am I?"

"Easy there blondy, don't try and get up to fast or you may hurt your self..."

Naruto gets up out of the tent rather hastily and pulls out a kunai in self defense.

"Easy... we don't wanna hurt you... do you understand me?"

Nick gets up with his hands showing and Naruto relaxes a bit.

"Yeah I understand you, can you explain what happened... Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru! What did you do to them?"

"I did nothing you all where unconscious when we found you. Can you remember anything about what happened before you lost consciousness?"

"Not really I was in my villages training ground trying to perfect my fathers technique and then I was testing it when something exploded and then... blank..."

"Technique?"

"Oh right, I'm from the village hidden in the leaves, otherwise know as Konoha."

"Son, did you..._wait he really must be from another dimension as there are no villages around here..._ allow me to explain. First and foremost what is your name?"

"Naruto..."

"Naruto, I'm Nick, can you give me your friends names again?"

"That's Sakura in the red, Hinata in the pale purple and the other guy is Shikamaru."

"Alright and I take it you are all from the same village?"

"Yeah, and even the same class. We went to our academy together."

"Cool, well I hate to break the bad news so soon, but you're not in Konoha anymore..."

"What?"

"Calm down Naruto, don't freak out on me now..."

"I need to scout the area..."

"Wait don't..."

And before Nick can stop him he takes off.

"Gardevior Psychic, stop him now!"

"On it!"

Gardevior immediately forms a psychic barrier around Naruto and stop him midair.

"Now take it easy Naruto, I need to keep you here as you are not from this world. If you get lost, then I cannot help you."

"Hey whats with all the ruckus..."

"Shikamaru! help!"

"Naruto! You what have you done to him!"

"Easy Shikamaru..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Naruto told me just a moment ago, now I need you to calm down..."

"Damn... this is so troublesome..."

Shikamaru sits down and enters his 'thinking stance'

*Sigh...

"Now Naruto I need you to please sit down and calm down, I'm trying to make sure you can get home..."

"Alright..."

"Damn... always so troublesome..."

"Can you explain, where we are?"

"I'd be glad to, but to prevent me having to retell it many times it might be better if we wait until your friends wake up."

*Sigh... "So damn troublesome..."

"Alright Naruto I'll put you down just on one condition. That you stay here, and not cause anymore trouble.'

"Alright..."

"Good, Gardevior you may put him down."

Gardevior does as ordered and sets Naruto down in front of his tent.

Before Naruto sits down he puts his hands in a seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Huh?"

And before everyone's eyes another exact copy of Naruto appears.

The real Naruto sits and the other takes off.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Damn it Naruto why did you have to go and do that?"

"Well I needed to learn the area so I sent a clone to scout."

"How are we gonna explain it to someone who's never... ah forget it..."

*Yawn...

"Ah finally, our other two sleepy head wake up..."

"Huh? Naruto... Shikamaru...Hinata..."

"Morning!"

Sakura enters a quick battle posed stance but seeing as that Naruto and Shikamaru are calm. She follows and begins with her question.

Several moments later Hinata wakes up, and Nick begins to explain were they are, while they fill in there half of the story.

"Alright now that we have our introductions out of the way, we can get you guys settled until I can figure out a way to send you back home."

*grumble

"Oops..."

"Oh right you guys must be hungry, how about I get you some food?"

All four ninja nod, and reply with what they want.

Nick returns a few minutes later with their requested items, and they proceed to chow down.

"Alright guys since you all know each other very well I have one last question for you."

"Sure..."

"While we were recovering you four, I felt a deep dark hatred coming out of you Naruto..."

"oh... that... well..."

"Just tell him Naruto, we cant hid it, and if he decides to break free we are gonna need every way to stop him."

Sakura being the most knowledgeable of the group (that could also break things down easily) begins to explain their chakra, and a bit of history behind the villages, and also (what was know) about the 'tailed beasts' of their world.

As she finishes Nick nods, and proceeds to explain the pokemon world in return and how the 'kyuubi' is and might be similar to him.

Suddenly Naruto gets a jolt, and he starts talking.

"Well at least I know there is a town not to far from here. And many of these... pokemon was it... appear to be very territorial..."

"Yeah, when properly trained though they can be very similar to these summons that you have spoken about."

"Daddy!"

Nick turns around, while the four ninja look in the direction of the truck seeing a young girl running at them.

"What is it sweetie?"

She leans in and gives her father a big hug and kiss.

"Oh that's all you wanted?"

The young girl nods.

"Okay, well tell mama Dawn that daddy will be there is a second."

"Kay..."

"Alright guys, it seems that all the activity going on in this neck of the woods has become very unstable and the ranger watching over this area has recommended we leave post haste."

"Where will we go?"

"I'm gonna take you to my place for the time being, that way you wont get lost, and you identities can be kept on a need to know basis."

"How will we get there?"

"I have an extra piece of transportation that you four can ride in... also its designed to drive on its own. So none of you will need to worry about anything. "

"Thanks..."

"Now I do have one request though... wait scratch that two."

"What is it?"

"One is when we get into town stay out of sight as much as possible, if you see something interesting, let me know and I can explain it to you."

"And the other thing?"

"Do you know how to fold up a tent?

"oh... yeah..."

"Good, I need a bit of extra time to prep the transportation, and that is the best way I can get things done."

"Alright."

The four proceed to fold up the tent while Nick walk to the rear of his truck to prep the transportation.

"Alright computer equip, the Fiesta for autopilot as well to follow the trucks GPS signal. Allow for only admin override. Install monitor equipment and radio contact on private frequency 25, and send all alerts for attached vehicle to main cab."

"Command received and understood."

A silver 20XX fiesta suddenly backs out of the trailer and comes to a stop. the four ninja approach slowly with the tents rolled up beneath their arms.

"Alright guys, I'll take those from you, and please take a seat inside. And trust me nothing inside this will hurt you."

The four jump in and the driver side door windows rolls down.

"Alright here's what I need you to know. You guys can see out but no-one can see in. All four doors can only be opened by my word, and I can speak to the four of you through this device right here." Nick explains as he points to the monitor in the center panel.

"Now, I can see you in this, and you can see me in mine. If you want to talk just press and hold this flashing button."

Shikamaru nods as he and Naruto are in the front seats while Hinata and Sakura are in the back seat.

"Alright hopefully we should arrive at the ferry by lunch time and we can be at my place by dinner tomorrow."

All four nod, and Nick steps away only to snap his fingers and walk back to the door.

"Oops one last thing, if either of you want a little privacy there is a switch here, "(he points to a switch on the back seats center console) "and here," (he points to another switch on the front console) "both will activate there own separate sound proof windows."

Again all four nod and Nick head to the truck in front of them, and takes off. the car starts moving very slowly, and the four are shocked by it.

"Is everyone still sane back there?" Nick asks as he appears on the monitor.

"Yeah for now, this is some piece of work you guys have here..."

"Yeah well, our world has seen a lot less war and more actual people that want to make lives better for others. So hence the reason why I am able to do all the things that are going on right now."

The four ninja converse amongst one another the entire way, and soon they arrive at the ferry that will take them to Altomare.

"Alright guys its safe to come out."

The four doors open and they step out onto the ferries deck.

"ah... I guess you can get cramped sitting down for so long... I need to train..."

"Wait Naruto!"

"what?"

"I need to lay down some ground rules before anyone does anything. You guys may train, but under no circumstances, unless your life or that of another is in danger, are you to use your techniques. If people start seeing your clones or other techniques, we may have the wrong crowd on us, if you catch my drift."

The four nod.

"Now if your techniques don't change what you can do very much, like Ms. Hinata's what was it?"

"Oh my Byakugan?"

"Yes, that type of thing is fine, but if it goes beyond that. Don't use it in the public eye."

"What about my healing techniques?"

"Show me."

Sakura channels some chakra into her hand and shows the extent of her healing technique.

"Ah so your a medical ninja... interesting... yeah that should be fine... just try not to show it to to many people. Try and sedate them before using it, as I don't think you want to be surrounded by people right now..."

"Yeah... that sound like a good idea."

"Nick-kun?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um... well..."

"What is it? You can ask me anything."

"I've been feeling a weird energy coming from you, and I wanted to know if you had a type of chakra as well..."

"Oh... well first try and look at me with you Byakugan..."

"Sure...Byakugan!"

"Well?"

"I see a sort of presence floating about your body..."

"Well I'm surprised you can see it. Its called aura, and its similar to that of your chakra, but not as viable?"

"Viable?"

"Yes, I can't do jutsu as you guys call it, but I can influence others and help my pokemon battle better."

"Oh..."

"Oh right before I get any further, I need a friend of mine check you and Sakura out for a moment can you go and fetch her please?"

"Sure..."

"Alright mistress Togekiss, come on out please."

"Kiiiiissssssuuuu!"

"_Oh, yes Mr. Nick, what can I do for you?_"

"Our two guests, I need you to look over them I think their 'chakra' is taking a bond to my aura, and I need to know if its influencing them at all."

"I thought I told you to keep..."

"I am, look!"

"Don't take that tone, with me!"

"I'm sorry mam, but... I am keeping it under wraps."

"Good, now hold still."

"Of course."

"Aura is with me..."

Togekiss begins to glow as she inspects her trainer.

"_Alright your aura shows that you haven't put allowing any to release, but there is a trail of it leading to both girls..._"

"What?"

"But by the looks of things their what was it, chakra is forcing your aura to bond with them as it is a new experience. So if anything the less they use around you the better."

"Alright, thanks..."

"Ms. Sakura! Ms. Hinata! Can you come here for a moment please?"

"Sure..."

The two girls look in Nicks direction and slowly approach him and Togekiss.

"Alright ladies, remember when I was explaining our version of your 'chakra'?"

Both nod.

"Well there was something I didn't mention due to the irrelevance..."

"What is it dangerous?"

"No, not like that, its just something Ms. Togekiss here and I have just kinda pieced together, based on what we know."

"Alright..."

"Now, to finish the explanation of aura aside from all else that I explained earlier, I has one additional effect."

"What? The two girls ask hesitantly fearing what they might learn."

"Well, when a user is single and unmarried his aura reaches out to those of the opposite sex and searches their subconscious for any hint of liking the user at that time. You still with me?"

Both nod.

"Well recently my wife and two of my three children just passed due to a certain group of people targeting people like me."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Its alright... anyway...when the user is single whether it be his first time or eight time his aura reaches out to any females around him and places hints in their subconscious. Sometimes in can attract more than one at a time. Kinda like I am now."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Hikari is the daughter of my first wife, and Ms. May and Ms. Dawn are carrying my children."

"Wow! congratulations! "

"Thank you, but there is more, I have another future bride waiting in the town to which we are heading and soon she saw be with child as well."

"So you are going to be wed to three wives?"

"Yes, but here is where we arrive at our current situation. You two are from another dimension so when I took it upon myself to get you back to camp, some of your chakra was tasted by my aura and it was intrigued."

"Huh?"

"To put it simply, my aura and your chakra are 'checking' each other out. And if it finds any hints that you might be attracted or anything close to that it will give you a nudge to join me."

"You mean..."

"Yeah..."

"But we only met less than a day ago?

"Doesn't matter, if either or you harbor any feelings for me then it will do everything it can to get you to well... mate with me..."

"You mean like a harem?"

"Well since I'm already past that state, an even bigger harem would be the term."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Well... that means even more restrictions must be set up. Under no circumstance are either of you to use any of your chakra to do anything. That is unless you want to join. And this will be until either we can figure out how to get you four home or to get you settled in here in this world so that you my live normal lives."

"No..."

"I'm sorry girls but that's all we can come up with even if we were to place you in a different region entirely, there is no guarantee that it won't try to find you and influence you to come back."

Both look down at the deck with disappointment.

"I'm sorry to put you in this position but that's all we have for the moment..."

both girls continue to look down at the deck disappointed, also trying to find a way around the situation.

"I'll be on the front of the ship if you two wish to talk."

Both girls nod, and Nick heads towards the cab of his truck.

"Dawn, May, Hikari I'll be at the front of the ship until we are in Altomare."

"Wait we want to come!"

"Alright just take it easy... allow me to grab a seat for you two in case you get tired."

After several minutes the four of them are staring out at the sea, while Hikari tries to understand just what is growing inside her step-mothers.

"Oh! I felt a kick! Is that baby brover, or baby sissy tryin' to say hi to Hikari?"

"Yes, sweetie... they can't talk any other way right now since they are growing inside mommy May and mommy Dawn right now..."

"oooohhhh..."

The three adults continue to watch the sunset, as Hikari continues to try and understand just what her step-moms are carrying.

XXX

"Well Hinata... what do you think?"

"I...don't know..."

"me neither..."

"On one hand we may go back home..."

"But on the other...we may spend the rest of our lives here..."

"What do you say we sleep on it tonight and worry about it tomorrow."

"Sure... that sounds like a good idea..."

"Um... Ms. Sakura?"

"Hello... what can I do for you little Hikari?"

"Daddy says that this is for you... Hikari says as she hands Sakura a key with a note."

"Thank you Hikari!"

"You welcome!"

Hikari runs back to her father and hugs his knees as the four retire for the night.

"What's it say Sakura?"

"Well, its a key for the two of us, the boys have their own room, and he will respect our decision what ever it may be. Even if that means he will spend...oh my..."

"What Sakura?"

"I'm sorry I can't...I just can't read it..." Sakura says almost to the point of tears

"Lemme see!"

Hinata takes the note from Sakura and finishes reading the rest of the note.

Dear Sakura and Hinata;

Here is the key to your room, Naruto and Shikamaru have a room to themselves as well, and whatever you two should choose to do after we arrive. I will respect that, and even if that means I spend every single one of my days protecting you from those that would cause you harm and/or finding a way to get you two back home...

Sincerely,

Nick

Hinata and Sakura break down into tears and hug each other.

"Well lets go to sleep, and decide what to do tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah..."

The two Kunoichi head for their room, and break for bed.

XXX

A/N: lemon time! skip to next triple X if underage!

"Nick-kun I think you owe us some love time tonight..."

"But... what about...mmph!"

"We asked Gardevior to watch over her in the cab"

The two girls almost tear tear his pants off in an effort to get at the prize inside.

"Wow... love you must really want us tonight..."

"Well the moment you said, you wanted to get down tonight...mmph!"

"No more talking just sit back and let us do all the work..."

The two girls pull off his boxers and stare at the glorious sight before them.

May starts licking the shaft, while Dawn sucks and caresses his crown jewels.

"Oooooo... girls that feels... good..."

"Good, we want our man ready..."

May continues to bob her head on the shaft while Dawn has already moved up to his mouth.

"May... I..."

Before he can finish the sentence, May shoves the whole member into her mouth causing him to release his load.

*grunt!

After for what seemed like an eternity May pulls herself off, and cleans off any seed that remained on the member. She closes her mouth and swallows caressing her stomach as it goes down.

"Mmmm... tasty..."

Dawn looks back breaking the make-out session the two were in, and stares down at the limp member.

"Yummy, my turn!"

By now May is undressed down to her lingerie and making out with Nick while Dawn starts sucking and getting her clothing off.

Nick moves his arms around behind may and deepens the intimacy.

Now Dawn is bobbing her head slowly trying to get her lover excited again.

She feels it grow in her mouth and she quickens her pace.

Soon after her lover climaxes again, inside dawns mouth and she cleans it up.

Dawn closes her mouth to swallow only to get may prying off her lingerie bra.

"Hey! May...*gulp... mmmm..."

Dawn smiles contently also rubbing her stomach as may aligns herself up and shoves her lovers member inside of her.

"Oh my Arceus... that's right..."

"oh... May..."

Nick starts slowly thrusting inside of may as she gets into her pace with him. The two slowly pick up the pace as Dawn lies down on the pillows to pleasure herself with her own hands watching the two contently.

Suddenly Dawn starts squirting milk while she is still caught up in her pleasure zone, and she fails to see her lover move closer, while still thrusting into May, and place mouth over one nipple and his free hand on the other.

Dawn and May shout in ecstasy, as their lover continues to pleasure them.

"Ah... Nick!"

"Mmm... your so good Dawn, I just cant stop!" He says while continuing to suck and fuck his two girls.

As May reaches her climax, Nick does as well and he removes himself from Dawn's body and pulls May down to continue making out until they release.

*grunt! "May I'm coming!"

"Me too! Together please... fill me up! Fill my womb up with your seed!"

*grunt! "Ah..."

Nick and May climax at the same time and May drops down on him as hard as she can to receive as much as she possibly can. Her lovers seed bursts into her womb, filling her to the brim.

*pant...pant... "Sweet Arceus...I don't think I'll be able to walk in the morning..."

"May removes herself slowly trying to keep as much as she can inside as she lays down next to Nick. Meanwhile Dawn moves herself into position over her lover, teasing herself (and him) with his member brushing on her entrance."

Before Dawn can tease him anymore, Nick times it just right and quickly thrusts inside of Dawn causing her to moan very deeply.

"You really wanted this didn't you Dawn?"

"Um-hmm...please... I need you to fill me..."

He begins thrusting deep within her, kissing the mouth to her womb.

"Oh! our babies want their daddy too..."

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to fill up their momma with what she wants!"

"Really?"

"Please! I want it so bad!"

The two go into overdrive and Nick fills her with his seed.

"Ah..."

"Goodnight Dawn...May..."

"Goodnight Nick" the girls reply each give him a kiss on the cheek before falling into slumber holding each other in a deep embrace.

The next morning...

"Daddy?"

"_Oh... good-morning Ms. Hikari, did you sleep well?" Gardevior asks telepathically_

"Uh-huh! Can I go see daddy now?"

"_After you take your bath..."_

"Aww..."

"_Okay...tell you what, you can pick one pokemon to..."_

"Yay! um... little Oshawott!"

"_Alright. Now in you go young lady,_" "M_aster, Hikari is up and taking a bath you might want to rise and shine yourself..."_

"_Thank you Gardevior, and good-morning to you too..."_

"_You are welcome, young Hikari should be done within the next half hour and I shall take her to eat breakfast. Would you like to meet up there?"_

"_That's a perfect idea, please do. Also please inform our guests to tidy up and to check there respective closets for change of clothing."_

"_Consider it done."_

Everyone gets their message and gets ready for the day, each of the four ninja receive an outfit similar to what they arrived in.

Everyone meets up at breakfast and discusses what they plan to do for the remainder of the boat trip.

"Alright, just please remember our agreement, but try not to overwork yourselves."

"Right!"

Sakura and Hinata feeling compelled enter the vehicles back seat and begin to vocally ask as many question as they can to Nicks computer about the world that they are in.

Shikamaru meanwhile takes a seat on the deck and enters his meditative pose. While Naruto begins to meditate to improve his chakra control.

Around dinner time the boat begins to come into range of Altomare, and the group hits the front deck to get a glimpse of the artistic city.

"Wow... its so beautiful..."

"That it is girls...that it is..."

Upon docking and unloading of of their cargo the truck is parked at the dock in the best way possible, and locked down.

Meanwhile a certain brunette is running to meet them at the docks.

"So where is this third young lady you kept talking about?"

"Well... I was hoping she would meet us at the docks... but she must have gotten tied up... I guess... ah there she is!" Nick says then getting a familiar feeling run through him

"Where? I don't see her"

The group (save Nick) start looking around quizzically trying to find the young lady that was to guide them back.

Just as they reach an intersection the girl in question rounds a corner and literally almost runs May and Dawn over.

"Hello Bianca, you're running late tonight..."

"Sorry...*pant...pant... I got...pant... caught up... in painting... that... I …. *sigh... forgot what time it was..."

"Thats alright... now since you know town better than I do, would you be so kind as to lead us to the place I had set up for us?"

"I would as I just finished unpacking my stuff there yesterday."

"Ah... wonderful... oh where are my manners... Bianca this is Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto."

"Please to meet you... where is everyone from?"

"Oh, Bianca it might be best if we discussed that in private for the time being as well um... let's just say they are not from around these parts."

"Oh sure...follow me everyone and please don't wander off, this town is built like an artistic maze."

The group spends the next 30 minutes (due to May and Dawn) trekking through the city to the place that had been bought to house the new family.

"Alright here we are. Now the best way to remember where the house is is this. The pokemon center is 1 block to the left and grandpa's boat shack is 1 block to the right. The garden is literally behind you."

"Cool. That way we don't have to worry about the... " *shifts eyes, "you know what..."

"yeah... well lets take a look inside and have dinner."

"That sounds like a plan..."

The group enters and everyone claims a room for the time being. It is a rather large 5,000 square foot, 5 bedroom, 5 bathroom, cottage that has a dining area that looks directly at the hidden garden of the Lati's.

"Oh my, Latias will love that..."

"Speaking of which..."

"_Uh-oh..."_

"Latias called me the other day, and filled me in on some details."

"_Here it comes..."_

"How did this all happen?"

"Bianca I might be better if we all sat down, we can talk about everything over dinner."

The group takes a seat and Nick explains what happened between him and Latias, as well as what she is doing with Ash. Then after a brief fit of rage with Bianca, he goes on to explain about the four ninja now living with them.

"Well, alright... I may not like it... but whats done is done."

*phew...

"Now Bianca one question remains..."

"Yes?"

"When do you want to join the family?"

"Well..."

"I'm listening..."

"I've been thinking about it for a good while since we talked several months ago, and I still need a bit more time to adjust to this whole 'aura harem' thing."

"Understandable, but please choose quickly and wisely. As once you make your final choice there is no going back after that. This involves your four as well."

"Us? why us?"

"I need to know if you four really want to try and get back. I've seen that Sakura and Hinata scoped, pretty much my entire library on everything know about our history. Otherwise I need to know what you four plan to do while your here. "

"I mean we cant just have you sitting around all day just existing... it would be a waste of your talents. You guys can still take on jobs, but as I said no use of your chakra in any way, shape, or form as long as it cant be really seen. Girls you remember what we talked about..."

"Yeah..."

"I'll leave it to the two of you to explain that reason to the boys should you choose to. Otherwise if they don't want you boys to know don't press them on the issue. Just think of it as a personal matter."

"Well I've been thinking, and since that my master trained me not only to use ninja arts but physical equipment as well I might be able to assist here in the medical field."

"Good, that's a start... what about you Hinata? Have you decided on anything?"

"Well...I'm still thinking... but I'm sure I'll have something by tomorrow..."

"Alright Shikamaru?"

"Man this is troublesome... I'm with Hinata, but I'll also keep pressing on ways for us to return home."

"Good, what about you Naruto?"

"Well... I might be able to do a ramen stand..."

*snicker..."hahahahahahaha!"

"Whats so funny?"

"You couldn't keep it open, you will have eatin' it all by the end of your first customer!"

"Easy there guys, no need to insult... but Naruto they do have a point... you might wanna think a bit more before jumping into anything..."

"Well what about Dawn and May?"

"They're free to do what they want _after_ they have the kids, I cant have them working just before they are about to give birth! I mean you two are what, 5 months along now right?"

Both girls think for a moment before nodding

"Oh right..."

"Besides we still need to gather up everyone's pokemon."

"But where will they all go? We don't have the room to house that many pokemon... considering how many you have..."

"Well you got me there... but that also reminds me... all of my current pokemon are already housed with my old folks on their ranch, its just outside Johto so its no more than a weeks travel if we take the ferry from here to the mainland and then drive from there to the ranch. Otherwise we can keep at least three pokemon each, less if they are bigger, in the house at one time."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea... this way we can have a look over the house just about every day and every night..."

*yawn...

"Oh Hikari are you sleepy?"

The young girl nods.

"Well lets get you into bed, daddy will tuck you in."

"Alright guys ima go tuck her in and then break for bed myself, I'll see you guys in the morning. And if you guys want, you can browse through my database and pick a few pokemon, and I'll have a few sent here so that you can train them while your here. Just try not to grab anyone to big, I'll allow up to six pokemon as per league standards, but house rule will apply inside the house."

Everyone nods and Nick head upstairs to tuck his daughter into bed.

Within several hours the rest of the house goes silent and the last house light goes off as Bianca goes to bed.


End file.
